UN MATRIMONIO LIBRE
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Cansados de la monotonía de su matrimonio;Jasper y María llegan a un acuerdo:Por una semana ambos podrán acostarse con otras personas aun casados,Jasper inmediatamente pensó en su ex-mejor amiga Alice Brandon pero¿Como pedírselo sin mencionar el pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia que salió de mi cabecita.**

**Summary: Cansados de la monotonía de su matrimonio; Jasper y María llegan a un acuerdo: Por una semana ambos podrán acostarse con otras personas aun casados, Jasper inmediatamente pensó en su ex-mejor amiga Alice Brandon pero ¿Como pedírselo? Sin mencionar el pasado.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Un Matrimonio Libre-_**

**-1-**

Logre esquivar el jarrón que iba en dirección hacia a mi, pero que maldita puntería tenia esta mujer.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa María?- le grite

-¡Estoy cansada de esto!- tomo otra figurilla de la repisa y también me la lanzo- Siempre es lo mismo contigo Jasper, solamente te importa trabajar y trabajar ¿y yo que? También soy importante, no solamente tu estúpido empleo.

La ira creció en mi y no me detuve en responderle.

-¡Pues si no trabajo como burro no tendrías las comodidades con las que estas acostumbrada!- le regrese la ofensa- Asi que no te quejes, además ni siquiera estas en casa en todo el día cuando llego ni la maldita cena esta lista ¿Cómo no quieres que me moleste?

-Pues si no estas en casa, ¿Por qué voy a estar yo?- se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a patalear con su pie- Esto es demasiado, nuestro matrimonio se esta yendo a pique.

-Lo mismo digo yo

Ella simplemente se fue a sentar al sillón, yo me quede en mi lugar esperando a que decidiera algo, por que hasta donde estoy consiente María siempre era la que tomaba las decisiones y yo simplemente le daba lo que quería, no solo para evitarme las molestias si no por que no quería discutir con ella.

De la nada se levanto y camino para quedar frente a mí, yo esperaba otra agresión pero cuando no hizo nada me tranquilice.

-Bien, te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- la mire cruzando mis brazos, seguramente me saldría con una tontería como que deberíamos tener nuestro espacio y me pediría dinero para irse a Europa o algo asi, bueno al menos estaría tranquilo por unos días.

-Esto es algo que muchas parejas hacen hoy en día, asi que por el amor de dios no te me pongas histérico.

-Si no me dices que demonios quieres, no te entenderé

-Pero debes tener mente abierta.

-¡María por dios, habla!

-Muy bien- soltó un suspiro- Mira, estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que en estos últimos meses nuestro matrimonio no ha funcionado muy bien, pues no la pasamos peleando por cualquier tontería que se nos atraviesa.

-Si, pero creo que es algo que toda pareja pasa.

-Eso lo se, pero esto que te voy a proponer nos ayudara a darnos cuenta que si en verdad nos amamos como antes.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunte confundido, no sabia realmente que era lo que trataba de decirme.

-Te propongo que por una semana seamos un Matrimonio Libre -¿matrimonio libre? La mire confundido, tenia una pequeña definición de lo que era pero no estaba completamente seguro.

-¿Y que demonios es eso?- pregunte para que disipara mi duda

-Deja te explico, no te molestes antes de escucharme ¿si?- asentí- Bien, un matrimonio libre es cuando dos personas legalmente casadas pueden estar con otras personas al mismo tiempo ¿si?

-¿O sea como ser infiel?

-Más o menos, pero no seria infidelidad por que seria un acuerdo mutuo pero legalmente seguiríamos casados.

-¡Estas loca!- di un paso hacia atrás- Si quieres acostarte con otros, hazlo pero será cuando nos separemos.

-¡Pero no quiero eso! Jasper yo te quiero.

-Que bonita forma de demostrarlo

-Es solo una forma para demostramos a nosotros mismos que de verdad nos amamos y que esto puede funcionar, porque si despues de esa semana tu y yo aun sentimos lo mismo, entonces todo volverá a ser igual… no habrá reproches.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Pues entonces nos divorciaremos y seguiremos cada quien por su lado.

-Es una tontería, es que… yo jamás haría eso, no podría salir y menos acostarme con cualquier persona.

-Pero no seria con cualquiera o mas bien esa ya seria decisión tuya, yo no sabré con quien estas por que no te lo preguntare- me miro cuando dijo eso- Como te dije es solo una propuesta no tienes que aceptar si no quieres.

-No lo se- comencé a sentirme nervioso, es que la verdad era una locura en muchas maneras diferentes pero al igual seria interesante.

-No importa ¿ok? Me voy a la habitación.

María se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras hacia nuestro cuarto, bueno más bien su cuarto por que desde hace mucho tiempo yo ya no dormía con ella. Entonces todas esas acciones me hicieron pensar, hace mucho que no dormíamos en la misma cama, de hecho la ultima vez que hicimos el amor fue hace como 2 o 3 meses casi siempre yo llegaba muy cansado o ella simplemente no quería por que estaba enojada por no haber llegado temprano.

¿Y si su idea resultaba funcionar?

Quiero decir yo quiero mucho a María, había sido mi primer novia y mi segundo "amor"… bueno por que el primero no me había correspondido como yo hubiera querido o eso al menos yo sentí, pero no me sentía listo para hacer una cosa de esas.

Y si quizás María tuviera razón y de esta manera sabríamos si ella y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Lo hare

Mire hacia nuestra habitación y me asegure mas de mi respuesta, lo iba a intentar aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de con quien hacer eso que dice mi esposa. Entre a al cuarto, María estaba sentada en medio de la cama hojeando una revista, cuando me escucho levanto la mirada y me sonrió antes de regresar la vista a su revista, me acerque a la cama y me deje caer en ella María en ningún momento levanto la mirada asi que mejor decidi comenzar a hablar.

-Eh pensado lo que me has dicho

-¿De verdad?- dejo su revista a un lado- ¿Has decidido algo?

-Posiblemente

-Explícate

-Muy bien, digamos que acepto lo que me propones pero quiero que haya algunas reglas.- comencé a pensar en las reglas que quería que hubiera.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Qué clase de reglas?- me miro mas interesada

-En primera si vamos a estar con otras personas lo primero que debemos hacer es que seamos discretos, nos iremos a otros lugares para que nadie se entere de lo que esta pasando ¿me explico?- asintió- Tampoco quiero saber con quien vas a estar de la misma manera yo no te diré con quien estuve y por ultimo, no traeremos a nadie a esta casa… por que quiero respetarla, para cuando termine todo esto no me sienta incomodo al estar aquí por eso, esta semana nos quedaremos en lugares diferentes. Si estas de acuerdo con todo esto no tendremos problemas ¿entiendes?

-Me parece bien Jasper, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

-Si quieres mañana mismo, asi que tenemos que preparar nuestras maletas.

-Bien

-Te dejo descansar- dije caminando hacia la puerta

-Buenas noches- se despidió pero yo ya había salido

Salí de la habitación sin volverla a mirar, ahora que había dicho lo que tenia que decir no había motivos para quedarme ahí. Tome una de mis maletas vacías y comencé a sacar suficiente ropa para una semana, algunos trajes para el trabajo y ropa casual para las tardes, estaba pensando muy seriamente llamar al trabajo y pedir que me diera toda la semana. Saque mi celular y marque el número de la oficina.

-_Cullen`s Emprises _

-Buenas noches, soy yo Jasper

_-Oh en que puedo servirle señor Whitlock-_saludo la secretaria de Edward

-¿Me puede comunicar con Edward por favor?

-_En seguida se lo comunico-_ me pusieron la música de fondo

-_Bueno… Jasper _

-Si Edward soy yo

_-¿Qué pasa amigo?_

-Tengo que pedirte un favor

_-Tu dirás_

-Necesito tomarme la semana libre

_-¿Por qué? Hay algún problema, sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda_

-No nada pasa, es algo mas complicado que eso

_-Pues dime_

-Bien- comencé a decirle los problemas que había en casa y de la propuesta de María, él en ningún momento me interrumpió y si lo quería hacer espero- ¿Cómo ves?

_-No pensé que las cosas estuvieran mal_

-Pues lo están, por eso necesito esos días

-_Esta bien, pero espero que consideres bien esto… digo ser infiel y estar de acuerdo, no es algo muy común._

-Lo se

_-En fin, no creo que pueda ayudarte mucho en esto… pero si necesitas esa semana, esta bien._

-De todas formas llámame por si necesitas algo

_-Tenlo por seguro_

-Gracias- dije sinceramente

_-Para que están los amigos, bueno debo colgar_

-Bye- y corte la comunicación

Perfecto, al menos ya estaba el asunto del trabajo, ahora venia el otro problema. ¿Dónde quedarme? No me podría ir a casa de mis padres por que como les explicaba esta situación, tampoco me parecería bien estar en un hotel encerrado todo el día, por que aunque no se crea yo no pensaba cumplir ese ridículo acuerdo, si María quería adelante, tenia toda una semana para disfrutar de su libertad.

Yo tenía principios y nos los iba a echar a la basura por esto.

¿Pero que hacer?

Podría irme de vacaciones, podría visitar a viejos amigos… podría visitar a Alice, quiero decir hace mas de 5 años que no la veía desde… bueno desde que las cosas no salieron bien entre los dos y ella se fue a Nueva York y yo me case con María por que había quedado embarazada supuestamente de mi y para mala suerte lo había perdido.

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme de la mente esos recuerdos, no valía la pena recordar cosas tristes.

Mire mi reloj, apenas eran las 10:00 de la noche y si mi memoria no me fallaba Alice no era de esas que se durmieran temprano, volví a marcar su numero, por suerte aun frecuentaba a Bella que seguía en contacto con ella despues de la universidad y gracias a ella tenia su numero.

La llamada entro, sonó una, dos, tres… hasta el cuarto timbrazo donde me decidi a colgar alguien contesto.

-_Alice Brandon, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Pues como verán, aquí chambeando pero ya vieron que extraño todavía ni termino mis demás historias y aquí estoy de nuevo con otra jeje pero no se preocupes esta ya esta terminada, la acabe en un momento de inspiración que me llego de la nada asi que no esperaran mucho para que actualice ya que es un mini-fic de 6 capítulos muy corta lo se. Pero asi se aprecian mas xD.**

**Bueno espero contar con sus reviews…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia que salió de mi cabecita.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, hola… quería darles las gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me da gusto que les comenzó a gustar la historia, por eso les traigo este capi ahorita por que no creo actualizar hasta la proxima semana...asi que ni corta ni perezosa les dejo el siguiente capi… que lo disfruten. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Un Matrimonio Libre-_**

**-2-**

Me tense al escuchar su voz, no pensé que me fuera a contestar hacia tanto que no la oía y ahora que lo volvía a hacer me quedaba mudo.

- _¿Hola?...ok, si no es nadie adiós._

-¡Alice!-dije más fuerte de lo normal

-_Soy yo ¿Quién es usted?_

_-_¿A caso no te acuerdas de mí?-recobre por fin mi voz- Vaya no pensé que en estos años me olvidaras Allie

-_¿Jasper?-_se escuchaba confundida- _¡Vaya! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti, ¿a que debo tu llamada?_

_-_¿Qué no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga?- ok, mal uso de palabras creo que debo hacer que olvide eso- Pues te quería decir que me tomare unas vacaciones y pues me pareció muy buena idea irte a visitar ¿aun sigues en Nueva York?

Ella no me respondió por un momento, pensé que se había cortado la comunica

-¿Alice? ¿Estas ahí?

-_Disculpa… es que se me cayó algo, pero si aun sigo viviendo en Nueva York_

-¿Entonces te parece bien que te vaya a visitar?

-_Claro, eres bienvenido ¿Cuándo llegas?_- casi me pongo a brincar de la emoción, no podía creer que despues de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a Alice, me sentía tan feliz.

-Salgo mañana temprano- le dije- Si quieres puedes darme tu dirección y asi sabré llegar yo a tu casa.

_-¡No!-_ contesto con algo mas de fuerza- Quiero decir no te preocupes, yo iré por ti al aeropuerto yo antes de que salgas me marques para avisarme en que vuelo vas.

-Perfecto- mire la hora y ya iba a ser las 11:00 lo mejor seria dejarla descansar- Ya es tarde, creo que debes dormir.

_-Sabes que nunca me acuesto temprano Jasper_- contesto riéndose, iba a responder cuando se escucho un portazo- _Este… debo irme…_

_-¿Alice?-_ una voz masculina se escucho por detrás

-¿Quién…?

_-Te veo mañana Jasper-_ y colgó la comunicación

Me quede mirando el teléfono como si este me fuera a dar la respuesta de quien era la persona que estaba en casa de Alice y a estas horas, ¿es que tendrá algún novio? Bueno no era de esperarse que ella no tuviera un galán tras de ella, Alice era muy y hermosa. Eso me decía… ¿Qué tal si le pido a Alice que este conmigo? Digo si esta soltera no creo que haya problema alguno, pues en el pasado yo sentía algo por ella pero desafortunadamente nunca me dio una respuesta y luego de lo de María ella se marcho y no supe de ella hasta ahora.

¡Pero que digo! Yo no le pediría algo asi a Alice, ella es fue muy importante para mi y pedirle eso seria burlarme de ella. Simplemente si me pregunta solo le diré la verdad a medias y ya esta, nadie sale lastimado.

Termine de preparar mis maletas, las deje a lado de la puerta para mañana, me cambie de ropa y me fui a dormir.

.

.

Salí del vuelo muy agotado, desafortunadamente solamente pude alcanzar asientos de turista ya que toda la primera clase estaba lleno y los asientos eran muy incómodos que ni dormir pude… pero eso me pasa por levantarme tan temprano, pero lo mas extraño de todo es que María ya no estaba en la casa pues entre a su cuarto y todo estaba en orden, como si no hubiera dormido ahí.

Pero no le iba a dar importancia, esta semana era solamente para mí.

Llegue al área de espera y fui a recoger mi maleta en cuanto la tuve en mi mano comencé a caminar hacia la salida a ver si veía a Alice en algún lado, pero por mas que miraba a todos lados no la veía.

-¿Jasper?- voltee hacia la voz que me había llamado, abrí los ojos al darme cuenta quien era. Los años no habían pasado por ella, se veía simplemente hermosa ahora a pesar de que ahora no tenia el pelo largo sino esta vez estaba recortado de una manera peculiar , seguía teniendo el mismo hermoso cuerpo de siempre y esa sonrisa, tan cálida y sincera que ninguna otra chica poseía.

-¡Alice!- deje mi maleta y corrí hacia ella para abrazarla- Pequeña, me tanto gusto verte

-Gracias, pero si me sueltas podre respirar mejor- dijo algo con la voz entrecortada

-Lo siento- dije en cuanto la solté- Es que me da mucho gusto verte

-Ya lo note- dijo respirando algo agitado- También me da gusto verte, a ver déjame verte- me rodeo mirándome- No has cambiado nada

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, tu si estas cambiada, la vida de Neoyorkina te queda bien.

-Me gusta mi cuidad- entonces miro hacia atrás, yo voltee también pues había fruncido el seño- ¿Y María? Pensé que vendrías con ella.

-Oh si- me rasque la nuca nervioso, supongo que podría decirla la verdad a medias- Tenemos algunos problemas y ahora no estamos juntos.

-¡Ah que pena!- me dijo pero por su tono de voz me decía lo contrario- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No quiero arruinarme las vacaciones- le pase el brazo por los hombros- Por que mejor no te invito un café y nos ponemos al corriente.

-Claro- me tomo de la cintura y como en los viejos tiempos, fuimos hacia el estacionamiento en donde me dirigió hacia un Porche amarillo, con la mirada le pregunte ¿Qué onda con el coche?- Es mío, me da personalidad.

No le dije nada más, pusimos las maletas en la cajuela que por cierto era pequeña pero aun asi cupieron bien, tomamos nuestros lugares en el coche y arranco hacia una cafetería cercana. Me pregunto si primero no quería dejar mis maletas, eso me recordó que no había reservado un hotel.

-Alice ¿hay un buen hotel cerca de tu casa?

-Creo que no, vivo un poco alejada- se mordió el labio como pensando- Creo que puedes quedarte conmigo, tengo cuartos de sobra.

-¿En serio? No quiero causarte ningún problema con tu novio.

-¿Novio?- frunció el seño y comenzó a reir de mi- Yo no tengo novio.

-¿Bromeas?

-No, no eh salido con nadie en mas de 5 años.

-Oh- fue mi brillante respuesta

Llegamos a una cafetería no muy lejos de la cuidad, le dejo el coche al ballet y entramos al lugar, de hecho no era muy ostentoso pero si se me hizo raro el ballet. Pedimos una mesa para dos cerca de una ventana, el camarero vino a pedir nuestras órdenes, yo pedí una rebana de pastel de 3 chocolates, hace años que no comía una asi por que María insistía en estar a dieta y un café descafeinado y Alice pidió un brownie con helado y una malteada.

Mientras esperábamos nuestros pedidos, comenzamos hablar.

-¿Y que has hecho?- le pregunte- ¿Aun sigues dibujando bocetos en las servilletas?

-No, esta vez si logre mí sueño y me dedico a diseñar ropa.

-Me da mucho gusto, siempre quisiste ser diseñadora y bueno en Forks no tenias esa oportunidad.

-Si, venir a Nueva York me ayudo mucho- puso los codos sobre la mesa- Y salir de Forks fue algo bueno para mí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un momento, sinceramente no tenia nada que decirle ni tampoco quería hablar de mi matrimonio, pero al parecer Alice si quería por que su siguiente pregunta fue.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?

-¿Me hechas tan pronto?

-Claro que no, me refiero de que no creo que María le gusta estar mucho tiempo a solas y además tienen un hijo ¿no?- con la sola mención de mi hijo me hizo cambiar la excreción de mi rostro, no me gustaba hablar de eso y nunca me ha gustado- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, a María no le importa estar sola y no Alice, nuestro hijo no se dio… María sufrió un aborto cuando tenía 3 meses.

-¿Pero no te casaste por ella por eso?

-No podía dejarla sola y a decir verdad ambos nos necesitamos mutuamente, creo que eso fue lo que nos mantuvo juntos por un par de años.

-¿Ahora es diferente no?

-Mucho- otra vez silencio, pero tenia muchas ganas de preguntarle algo, quizás y ahora ya no importaba pero siempre tuve esa curiosidad- Alice... ¿tu nunca pensaste en nosotros?

-No entiendo

-Que si María no hubiera llegado con esa noticia tu y yo…

-No lo se Jasper, nunca me diste esa oportunidad te casaste con María ¿no?

-Eso creo…- me rasque la cabeza incomodo, creo que no fue buena idea haber comenzado ese tema- Que tal si olvidas que dije eso.

-Me parece perfecto- en ese momento llegaron con nuestros pedidos, le di un sorbo a mi café antes de comenzar hablar de nuevo, Alice también le dio un sorbo a su bebida y sin poder evitarlo puse mi mirada en sus labios y la forma en que tomaban el popote.- ¿Qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-¿Lo hacia?

-Deja de responder mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿Eso hago?- le dije esta vez en broma, me gustaba molestarla… ella me miro visiblemente enojada- Ok, lo siento no te enojes.

- Genial, no ves en 5 años y lo primero que haces es hacerme enojar… muy bonito Jasper.

-¡Perdón!- esta vez lo hice fingiendo que le rogaba- Ya no te molestare mas ¿si?

-Esta bien Jasper, terminémonos esto y vayamos a casa anoche no pude dormir bien- y como para enfatizar su punto bostezo, entonces me vino a la mente la voz masculina que había escuchado ayer, ¿en que se habrá desvelado? Sacudí mi cabeza quitando esas imágenes de mi mente, no me imaginaba a Alice en plan romántico con otro hombre… me causaba malestar.

No dije nada mas y comencé a comer mi pastel, la verdad en el momento en que comencé a pensar en eso el apetito se me había quitado pero aun asi me lo comí, Alice comía su plato sin percatarse de mi apresurado malestar. Cuando terminamos a molestia de Alice yo pague la cuenta, salimos del lugar rumbo a su casa.

Ella vivía en un penhouse en la parte más alta del edificio en el centro de Manhattan, me quede con la boca abierta solamente en ver el edificio no quería ver el interior, de nuevo le dio el coche al ballet, mientras yo tomaba mis maletas Alice le pidió a un botones que se las llevara por mi, yo me negué claro esta pero esta vez ella me convenció diciéndome que ese era su trabajo asi que les di mis maletas, entramos por un elevador. El encargado pulso hasta el piso 40, yo me sentía muy nervioso además de pobre; no es que no tuviera un buen empleo y no ganara bien, pues el viñedo me dejaba mucho.

Alice se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, saco una tarjeta de su pantalón y la metió por una hendidura y automáticamente se abrió la puerta, el botones y yo pasamos, el dejo las maletas adentro y Alice saco un billete y se lo dio se despidió de nosotros y salió del lugar.

-¡Vaya Alice! que hermoso lugar

-Gracias- se dejo caer en un sillón- Me costo mucho esfuerzo, siéntate

-Gracias

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Agua esta bien

-Ok, ¡Sonia!- dio un grito, una mujer de apariencia asiática llego corriendo- Un vaso de agua para Jasper por favor y ¿ya esta la habitación que pedí que arreglaran?

-Si señora, Arnoldo se encargo de eso… en un momento le traigo su agua.

-Bien- la chica se fue hacia donde suponía que era la cocina- Creo que me iré acostar, pero antes me daré un baño- dijo levantándose- Pero antes, te mostrare tu cuarto… ven

Yo la seguí hacia un pasillo y en el camino nos encontramos a Sonia que venia con el baso en una charola, recibí el agua y ella se retiro. Fui tras Alice hacia otra puerta de color perla esta la abrió mostrándome una linda habitación de color blanco, en medio una cama que parecía King Size con edredón azul, un par de buros en ambos extremos, cada uno con sus respectivas lámparas, un espejo de cuerpo completo y otra puerta que Alice me dijo que era mi baño.

-Creo que eso es todo, te dejo…

-De nuevo te doy las gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí

-No te preocupes, es bueno tener compañía de ves en cuando.

-¿Qué nadie te visita?

-Si, pero no se quedan mucho tiempo- me dijo- Bueno, te dejo… ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

-Lo que sea esta bien

-De eso no tengo, asi que dime

-Ok, carne esta bien

-¡Sonia!- volvió a gritar, yo di un brinco por el susto y de nuevo corriendo vino la pobre mujer- Sonia queremos carne para cenar asada, sabes que frita no m gusta, pure de papa y ensalada ¿algo mas?- me dijo mirándome, yo negué- ¿Unos tacos o que?

-No esta bien asi gracias- Alice le hizo una seña a la mujer que salió rápidamente- Vaya Alice si que sabes dar ordenes.

-Para eso le pago y vaya que es mucho- rio de si misma- Creo que me recostare un rato, te veo en la cena.- me dijo mientras salía

La cena paso sin nada especial, comí todo lo que Sonia preparo que por cierto estaba muy rico además de que lo acompañamos con vino tinto que para mi sorpresa era de los que yo producía, Alice negó el hecho de saber que era yo quien los producía ya que ella no los compraba personalmente simplemente pedía el mejor y un empleado se la vinería se lo traía.

Por ahí de las 10:00 resentí todo el viaje y el cansancio además de que el vino me dejo medio mareado, me despedí de Alice.

-¡Jasper!- me llamo antes de que me fuera

-¿Si?

-Mira se que no te lo dije, pero tengo una regla aquí

-¿Cuál?- pregunte confundido

-Nadie sale de la habitación despues de las 11:00

-¿Por qué?

-Solo haz caso y ya

-Desacuerdo- me metí a mi habitación, solamente me quite mi ropa y me deje caer en un profundo sueño.

Sentí como mi garganta estaba seca y me levante, mire el reloj y eran apenas las 11:30 no había dormido mucho. Me levante para ir por un vaso de agua cuando las palabras de Alice resonaron en mi cabeza.

_Nadie sale de la habitación despues de las 11:00_

Y eran las 11:30, no podía desobedecerla pero me moría de sed. No creo que se moleste si no me ve, abrí la puerta muy despacio y me sentí ridículo pero no era mi casa asi que me amolaba. Iba caminando como a medio pasillo cuando escuche unos ruidos.

-_¡Oh si!- _me acerque mas al ruido y parecían gemidos además de unos golpes- _¿Te gusta nena?_

_-¡Mas rápido! ¡Ah!-_me tense al escuchar la voz de Alice, ¿Cómo era posible? Ella me había dicho que no salía con nadie, ella me mintió- _¡Sigue! No pares…_

_-Ya casi nena… ¡Ah!_

La ira lleno todo mi cuerpo, asi sin miedo camine rápidamente hacia la procedencia de los sonidos y abrí la puerta de golpe. Ahí frente a mi estaba la escena mas espantosa que había visto, Alice se encontraba encima de un sujeto moviéndose adelante y hacia atrás mientras que el sujeto la tenia tomada de las caderas y le hacia ir al ritmo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- ambos levantaron la vista, Alice tenia la mirada asustada, mientras que el sujeto estaba confundido.

-No me dijiste que haríamos un trió- dijo el idiota- Eso te costara mas

-¡Jasper!- Alice se dejo caer en la cama y se tapo con las mantas- Fuera de aquí

-Yo no me iré, se ira ese idiota- tome al tipo del brazo y lo saque de la habitación, tome sus ropas, las arroje afuera y cerré la puerta- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Se llama sexo Jasper, ¿Qué tu nunca lo has tenido?- respondió aun tapada con la sabana- Por eso te dije que no salieras, pero mucho caso que me haces.

-Pero Alice… yo no… pensé que…- tartamudee

-¿Qué Jasper? ¿Que despues de ti yo no estaría con alguien mas?- me dijo molesta- ¿que despues de que te casaras con ella yo me quedaría esperándote? Pues fíjate que no, tengo una vida despues de ti y me gusta.

-¿Te gusta acostarte con un hombre diferente cada día?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- parecía asustada

-Pues por que el muy idiota dijo "un trió eso te costara mas"- la mire molesto- ¿Qué te paso Alice? tu no eres asi.

Ella entre cerro los ojos y luego sonrió, poco a poco se fue levantando de la cama y la sabana se fue resbalando de su cuerpo mostrándome aquel perfecto cuerpo… aquel que había sido mío hace mucho años.

-Alice tapate- me voltee

-¿Por qué Jasper?- sentía su calor detrás de mí- ¿Qué ya no te gusto?

-Por favor…- sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos

-Recuerdas nuestra primera vez- comenzó a besarme la espalda, no se como le hizo pero sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello- Me dijiste que fue la mejor.

-Alice…- dije mas nerviosos, sus besos estaban causando muchas reacciones en mi cuerpo al igual que en mi amiguito de allá abajo, ella noto mi momento y me volteo, de esa manera pude apreciar mas su cuerpo, ahora estaba mas tonificado que antes, su cintura era pequeña y sus pechos demasiado rellenos.

-¿Ya no me deseas?- me dijo sobre mis labios- Por que yo si…

-Oh Alice…- ataque sus labios antes de que hiciera otra cosa que me volviera loco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué onda? Perdónenme por dejarlas asi pero es que hasta a mi me estaba dando los calores ¬¬ jeje es que de imaginarme a Jasper de esa manera pues a quien no, bueno como ya están intuyendo se acerca el Lemmon y es mi primer Lemmon de ellos espero que no se me suban los calores mientas lo escribo jaja sino no podrán leerlo. **

**Como saben aun hay un secreto ahí de lo que paso entre ellos, ya han dicho algunas cositas importantes pero la verdad todavía no esta clara.**

**En fin, nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia que salió de mi cabecita.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Que rápida ¿no? bueno como saben este fic ya lo termine es por eso que no tardo nadita en actualizar además de que sus comentarios me animan a subir rápido el capi, bueno se que están ansiosas por leer lo que sigue… asi que no las detengo más… pero antes: **

**¡Atención Lemmon! Ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Un Matrimonio Libre-_**

**-3-**

Sentí como nuestros labios estaban presionados uno con otro, eran suaves y cálidos, entonces no lo pensé más y me deje llevar, relaje mis labios, ya que los había fruncido, abrí mi boca para chupar sus labios y ella hizo lo mismo, la sensación era completamente diferente a besar a María, podía sentir una oleada de calidez por mi cuerpo, y mi corazón estaba latiendo frenéticamente por la sensación. Realmente no puedo describir exactamente el frenesí que me causo eso, puse mis manos en su diminuta y cálida cintura y ella delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo el acceso de esta, a lo que respondí gustoso.

Profundizamos el beso hasta que creí quedarme sin aliento.

-Vamos a mi cama –sugirió ella, claramente sabía sus intenciones, pero que mas daba, no podía sentirme mal por que era un acuerdo. Lo tome de la mano y me guió hacia la enorme cama.

Al quedar cerca no hizo otra cosa más que abalanzarse contra mí, y besarme nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad. Puso sus manos en mi nuca para poder estar mas cerca –aunque ya no se podía mas- sentí como se retorcía cuando comencé a lamer uno de sus pechos, retrocedí un poco para ver su cara de place pero esta se me quedo viendo seriamente.

-¿Hice algo mal? –pregunte confundido, se rio mientras le negaba con la cabeza, nuevamente me beso y comenzó a acariciarme por encima de la ropa, sus caricias comenzaban a tener mas efectos en mi pues mi miembro comenzaba a palpitar demasiado entre mis pantalones mas cuando entre sus caricias comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo.

-Eres realmente apetecible con ese pantalón de pijama que traes –dijo mordiendo mi labio, mientras acariciaba su cintura y deteniéndose ahí, no supe que decir así que no dije nada pero me limite a sonreírle traviesamente mientras me quite la playera blanca de mi pijama que traía quedándome semi-desnudo frente a ella, me miro de arriba abajo mientras seguía acariciando mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunte tomándola por su trasero con ambas manos acercándola a mí cuerpo.

El acaricio mi espalda haciendo que miles de escalofríos me recorrieran por todo el cuerpo, mientras yo hacia un trayecto de besos desde su boca deteniéndome a chupar su cuello, comencé a sentir que nos movíamos, cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en la orilla de la cama pero en el momento en que ella se recostó me detuve.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundida revisando el lugar.

-la cama no –comencé a ver a algún otro lugar.

-¿Por qué no? –levanto una ceja.

-No quiero ser uno más en esa cama Alice… –le entristeciéndome un poco y sin apartar la mirada.

-Ellos… -me miro cautelosa, parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirme algo- no significaron nada para mi… -su mirada inesperadamente se oscureció.

-¿En serio? –pregunte con sorpresa porque sinceramente me era difícil creerle, ella asintió.

-Olvidemos todo… piensa en aquella vez… nuestra primera vez… tu eres el único al que me ha hecho el amor… –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, entonces lo supe ella me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Nos hundimos en un beso tranquilo, aunque realmente teníamos toda la noche para hacerlo, fui dejando un rastro de besos mientras descendía poco a poco, su mirada se torno oscura por el deseo alzo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella, detuve mis besos para disfrutarla mejor comencé a descender lentamente pasando por su cuello, pechos, abdomen me detuve besando su estomago y su ombligo.

Volví a ponerme encima de ella, para besarla nuevamente, podía sentir mi endurecido miembro en mi dentro de mis pantalones y comencé a restregarlo sobre ella quería que me sintiera solo ella me hacia sentir asi, la sentí gemir contra mi boca. Me aparte un poco de ella y me quite el pantalón mientras sentía su mirada encima de mi, cuando el pantalón salió de mis piernas note como miraba con detenimiento su bóxer, sabia que miraba…

-Mira como me tienes Alice- seguí restregándolo en ella

-¡Oh Jasper! –sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

Baje una mano para acariciar sus muslos y ascendiendo hasta su cadera deteniéndome cerca de su entrepierna, comenzaba a temblar con mis caricias y cada tortura que la hacía gemir me hacia desearla más.

Ligeramente roso sus labios con los míos y comencé a acariciar sus pechos, sentí como se estremecía al contacto, al estar desnuda el contacto era directo, me detuve un poco para verla, ella tenía su labio entre sus dientes y los ojos cerrados, pero al detenerme los abrió.

-¿Qué? –pregunto con frustración.

-Nada –reí traviesamente volviéndola a besar y en un movimiento rápido me quite la última prenda quedando totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

Puso sus manos en mi nuca para acercarme a ella, abrí sus piernas gentilmente para quedar entre ellas, y sentí el calor de su entrada en la punta de mi miembro, pero solo coloque la punta pero sin entrar en ella.

-Oh Jasper, por favor hazlo… -me suplico- te necesito…

-Lo que quieras hermosa -dije complaciente, descendí mis manos por todo su cuerpo y rose mis dedos en su monte antes de entrar lentamente en ella, arqueo su espalda haciendo que mi miembro entrar más en ella, gemí al sentir su humedad alrededor de mi miembro.

Me moví lentamente dentro de ella para provocarla pero ella se apretó más a mí empujándome con sus talones.

-dame mas Jasper –me pidió. Reí por lo bajo y comencé a embestir más rápidamente, a cada arremetida ella soltaba más gemido todos esos sonidos hacían que mi miembro se endureciera mas y mas-¡Mas Jasper! ¡Más duro!-soltó un gemido, mientras me movía dentro de ella con fuerza. Ambos nos movíamos acompasados, estimulándonos mutuamente.

-¡Oh Jazz! –ella gemía mas y mas, de mi garganta salían gemidos que ella acallaba con sus besos.

Sentí como sus manos rasguñaban ligeramente mi espalda, y sus labios me dejaban marcas en el hombro después de unos segundos, entonces comencé a moverme más rápido dentro de ella, la sentí tensarse y comencé como estaba a punto de venirme.

-¡Alice, estoy a punto!-dije entre embestidas

-¡Aaaah! Jasper -soltó un sonoroso gemido.- ¡Jasper! –grito llena de éxtasis y placer, sentí cuando sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse, pero me seguí moviendo para alcanzar mi propia liberación unas cuantas arremetidas mas y explote dentro de ella, grito mi nombre y dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Permanecí dentro de mí ella que sus palpitaciones cesaron. Mi miembro se sintió extrañamente expuesto cuando salí de ella. Me recosté a su lado, la atraje hacia mí y yo se puso encima de mi pecho, que aun se movía un poco agitado.

-Fue maravilloso- me dijo dando un bostezo- sentí lo que… es…hacer el… amor de… nuevo -la última parte la dijo en un susurro, cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba dormida.

Al verla acostada en mis brazos fue cuando la realidad me cayó encima, esto no había sido solo un polvo era algo mas, habíamos hecho el amor… era mas que eso, yo aun estaba enamorado de Alice y no sabia como enfrentar eso.

.

.

Me mantuve con ella un rato mas en la cama, cuando me asegure que nada la despertaría me levante de la cama y me vestí, regrese a mi cuarto casi corriendo. Me deje caer en mi cama aun con mi resiente descubrimiento dándome vueltas en la cabeza, ahora que había vuelto hacer el amor con Alice vinieron a mi mente aquel día en que nuestra amistad se acabo.

_Yo me sentía completamente feliz, la noche pasada había hecho el amor con Alice y ella me había correspondido positivamente, a pesar de que no fue planeado solo se dio. Quedamos hoy de vernos para hablar sobre nosotros, le diría la verdad, que estaba enamorado de ella y podía jurar que ella me correspondía._

_Nada podría salir mal._

_Estaba solo en mi cuarto esperando a Alice, de repente el timbre sonó y yo corrí para abrir, pero cuando abrí la puerta no era Alice quien estaba frente a mi._

_-¿María?_

_-¡Oh Jasper!- me lanzo a mis brazos llorando_

_-¿Qué pasa?- la mire preocupado, Alice no podía vernos pensaría que la engañe y que había terminado con ella._

_-No sabia que hacer Jasper _

_-Dime que sucede_

_-Te juro que yo no lo planee- me dijo desesperada- Estoy embarazada._

_-¿Qué? Pero nos protegimos, tú tomabas la pastilla _

_-Pero fallo, por favor Jasper no puedes dejarme sola en esto._

_Mire su rostro y de verdad estaba desesperada, no podía mentirme. La atraje a mis brazos y ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte._

_-Lo resolveremos_

_-Gracias Jasper._

_-Veo que están mas enamorados que nunca- me tense al escuchar la voz de Alice tras de nosotros, su rostro estaba bañado de ira y tristeza- Disculpa la interrupción vine en mal momento._

_-¡No Alice! te explicare- separe a María de mi_

_-Es verdad, Alice debe saber- dijo María- Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible._

_-¿Qué debo saber?- nos miro a ambos- ¿Ayuda?_

_-Se que había terminado con Jasper, pero ocurrió algo que no esperábamos_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Estoy embarazada- la cara de Alice paso a ser un fantasma de lo blanca que estaba, yo trate de acercarme pero al verme retrocedió su mirada paso de tristeza a ira en un segundo._

_-Bien- fue lo único que dijo, antes de darse la vuelta e irse de mi vista._

Ese día no pude seguirla por que tenía que arreglar las cosas con María pero al día siguiente que fui a su departamento no había nadie, toque por horas y nadie salía. Asi pasaron los días y no volví a ver a Alice, tiempo despues me entere por Bella que ella se había ido a Nueva York para ejercer su carrera ya que aquí no llegaría a nada, ese día me la pase encerrado en mi cuarto y a pesar de que no quería saber de nada y de nadie tuve que ponerme las pilas pues María y mi hijo me necesitaban.

Me case con María al mes de enterarnos, pero al quinto mes de embarazo ella amaneció con mucho dolor en su vientre y rápidamente fuimos al hospital pero había sido demasiado tarde… nuestro bebé había muerto.

Pero ahora estoy aquí de nuevo pensando que hacer, tenia a Alice de nuevo, no podía perderla de nuevo. ¿Pero como hacerla escuchar?

Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar a eso de las 3:00 de la mañana, deje que Morfeo me llevara esta noche.

-Jasper- sentí como alguien me movía el cuerpo, pero tenía mucho sueño y no me quería levantar.- ¡Jasper!

-¿Qué?- me levante rápidamente y Alice estaba frente a mi, visiblemente molesta- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Yo, perdón Alice no quería incomodarte- me incorpore de la cama

-¿Incomodarme? Nunca lo harás- bajo la mirada para ver sus manos que las retorcía mucho sobre sus piernas- Jasper anoche, no se como decirlo, antes que nada quiero disculparme por lo que viste antes… no era mi intención que lo vieras.

-¿Por qué Alice?- me acerque mas a ella- Tu no eras asi, tu nunca te hubieras acostado con cualquier hombre y menos pagado por sexo, siempre me dijiste que eso era algo importante que solo se vive con la persona amada.

-¡Se lo que dije!- me interrumpió con un grito- Pero despues de lo que pase contigo deje de creer esas estupideces.

-¿Conmigo?- pregunte confundido ¿Qué tenia yo que ver en eso?

-Si Jasper, creí que hacer el amor es algo especial que solo se comparte con esa persona amada… pero me equivoque, cualquiera puede tener sexo sin ser especial.

-No te entiendo

-Es fácil Jasper, aquel día hace mas de 5 años… yo me entregue a ti, pensé que lo que teníamos era especial pero no, por que al siguiente día ¿Qué me encuentro? A ustedes dos abrazados y con la enorme noticia de que ella estaba embarazada- su voz se rompió en la ultima parte- Ese día me sentí peor que usada y humillada, no quería verte ni escucharte por eso me vine a Nueva York había recibido la oportunidad de diseñar aquí y estuve a punto de rechazar todo por ti.

-¡Dios Alice!- la atraje hacia mí y la rodee con mis brazos – Por que no me dijiste nada

-¿Para que? Tú ibas a ser padre yo ya no era importante

-¡Estas totalmente equivocada!- la separe de mi para verla a la cara-Ese mismo día te iba a confesar lo mucho que te amaba pero desafortunadamente María llego antes que tu y lo arruino todo, no sabes como me sentí todos esos meses sin ti por que lo único que me mantenía a flote era mi hijo pero cuando lo perdimos ya no tenia nada, solo la monotonía de un matrimonio, del cual yo no soy feliz.

-Pero aun estas con ella.

-No mas amor- le tome el rostro entre mis manos- En cuanto regrese le pediré el divorcio, quiero estar libre para poder recuperarte… por que por favor Alice dime que aun me amas, que nunca me has olvidado.

-Jasper…- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, su mirada era de desconcierto y mi esperanza se iba esfumando.

-Alice…- susurre besándole las manos

Entonces ella hizo algo que me desconcertó, pues una sonrisa muy grande apareció en sus rostro.

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado- yo le devolví la sonrisa, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ella me estaba dando otra oportunidad de emendar mi errores.

-Lo siento señorita- conteste antes de acercar su rostro al mío y fundirnos en un beso.

De nuevo despues de 5 años me sentía completo de nuevo y nada ni nadie me separaría nunca más de Alice.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Al fin se supo la verdad! Ahora saben por que demonios Jasper y Alice no pudieron estar juntos pero ahora las cosas están bien, esperemos que lo que resta la semana ocupen bien el tiempo perdido xD. Espero que les haya gustado este capi por que estuvo muy hot y de mas cosas.**

**Las leo luego**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia que salió de mi cabecita.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, como ahora no tengo nada que contarles las dejo leyendo el este capi… ah que por cierto tiene un ligerito lemmoncito… **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Un Matrimonio Libre-_**

**-4-**

La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, mire a Alice que tenia una sonrisa pintada en los labios y yo podía hacer otra cosa más que correspondérsela.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo Jazz- sonreí al recordar que asi me decía cuando éramos mas jóvenes.

-Creo que debemos recuperar ese tiempo, por que de una vez le advierto Alice Brandon nunca la voy a dejar.

Sentí como sus labios se adueñaban de los míos, no importa cuantas veces la besara para mi siempre era la primera vez, nuestro besos fueron subiendo de tono… sentí como sus manos iban recorriendo mi pecho, me tense, no podía creer que tuviera ganas si anoche apenas lo hicimos.

-Alice…

-Jasper te deseo- me interrumpió

-¿Estas segura? Anoche lo hicimos y creo que estas cansada- le dije por que me preocupaba por ella y a pesar de que por dentro me quemaba por estar con ella.

-Lo estoy… ¿a caso tu no quieres?-se quedo callada y vi miedo en sus ojos

-ni lo digas Alice, claro que te deseo pero no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti.

- Jasper, te amo y quiero ser tuya,- me dijo en un susurro- No solo esta vez si no todas las veces que sea necesario.

-Para siempre

-Por siempre

Bese sus finos y delicioso labios con todo el amor que sentía por ella, ella me respondió con la misma energía, sentí como sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar al borde de mi playera en cuanto sentí el tacto de sus manos, millones de corrientes eléctricas se apoderaron de mi provocándome escalofríos.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, esa sonrisa sumándole lo hinchado y rojo de sus labios hacia una imagen demasiado sexy, mi pantalón empezó a sentir los resultados de ello.

-Por ti

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- comenzó a acariciarme el abdomen

-Dios no- dije en un suspiro- Eres demasiado buena sabes, y no quiero saber como sabes como acariciar a un hombre- aunque no quería recordar al tipo de anoche, me concentre solo en Alice.

-No pensaba decírtelo- sus manos salieron y descendieron hasta llegar a lo abultado de mi miembro, el cual comenzó acariciar sin ninguna tregua- ¿Te gusta cierto?

-Ah si- gemí por que seguía acariciando mi miembro y no me dejaba pensar bien.

Volví a besarla con mas ansia, ahora era mi turno de acariciar un poco, comencé por su cadera subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos, la escuche gemir, tome un de ellos y comencé a besarlo por encima de la tela, al parecer eso le gustaba por que comenzó a retorcerse.

-Amor pareces lagartija

-Cállate y continúa

-A sus ordenes my lady

Continúe mi tarea, sentí como bajaba sus brazos y ella misma se quitaba su camiseta dejándola en puro brasier maravillando mi vista

-Ya que tú no lo haces…- me dijo antes de pasar sus manos por detrás

-Déjame esto a mí

Sustituí mis manos por las suyas, y con un poco de esfuerzo logre desabrochar el gancho, Alice lo dejo caer y pude contemplar, sus lindos pechos

-Hermosa- baje mi cara para poder acariciar su pecho con mi lengua enroscándolo en su pezón mientras masajeaba el otro igualando su atención.

-Jasper…

Le puse atención a otro dándole el mismo trato, sentía como ella se retorcía al sentir el placer.

La cargue estilo novia, y me dirigí a la cama, la deje caer cuidadosamente mientras ella seguía respirando entrecortadamente, yo me quitaba mi playera

-Eres hermoso Jasper

-Tu también

Capture sus labios de nuevo, el beso era demandante por las dos partes, ella comenzó a moverse cuando note que intentaba quitarse los pantalones, le ayude con su tarea dejándola solamente en su ropa interior.

-Winnie Pooh jamás me había parecido tan sexy

-Eso espero

La ropa nos fue estorbando, decidi hacer lo mismo y me quite mis pantalones, dejándome igual que ella, y volví a besarla, tome la orilla de su trusa y la jale hacia abajo dejándola expuesta para mi e hizo lo mismo con los míos.

Descubrí a Alice observando mi miembro erecto poniéndose roja en el camino, era tan adorable

-Que no te de pena amor ayer viste demasiado- le dije colocándome entre sus piernas

-Anoche es anoche, y estaba oscuro

Entre de golpe en ella que causo que soltara un gemido, comencé a moverme un poco más aprisa por que la verdad la deseaba demasiado.

-Eres tan estrecha amor- dije entre embestidas, su carne era demasiado placentera

-¿Creo que eso es bueno?- me decía entre gemidos

-Muy bueno- al menos para mí

Comencé a embestir mas cada ves, estar dentro de ella fue la sensación mas maravillosa que eh sentido, comencé a embestir mas entonces sus paredes se contrajeron entorno a mi miembro, unas embestidas mas y también yo llegue al cielo.

Le di otro largo beso antes de acostarme a su lado

-Que hermosa manera de despertar en las mañanas

-Quisiera que asi fuera todos los días- me abrazo, entonces su estomago gruño yo solté una risita.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre…- le dije, ella dejo salir un sonrojo

-Claro que tengo hambre, tanto ejercicio físico me deja cansada- contesto alzando las cejas- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece si te preparo el desayuno?

-Ok, ¡Soni…! ¿Qué?- me miro confundida

**-**Lo que oíste, quiero prepararte el desayuno- ahora fue mi turno de mirarlo confundido- Dejemos a Sonia descansar por el día de hoy- me incorpore y le di un beso en la frente, me quite las sabanas de encima para poder cambiarme pero sentía una mirada de parte de Alice y en efecto, cuando voltee ella me miraba dándome una sonrisita muy sugerente- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Bastante, pero si quiero alimentarme este día será mejor que te deje ir.

-Tú te lo pierdes- tome mis pantalones de pijama y mi camiseta, me los puse rápidamente para luego salir hacia la cocina.

Sonia estaba ahí al parecer lavando algunos trastos, al verme ahí me pregunto que nos apetecía desayunar, se saco mucho de onda cuando le dije que por este día yo seria el chef y que por favor me dijera donde se encontraba cada utensilio. Saque unos huevos, jamón, salchichas, algo de fruta y una botella de jugo, comencé a asar las salchichas para luego comenzar a coser los huevos y el jamón, mientras estos se cocían me puse a picar la fruta y la puse en un tazón… ya con todo en la bandeja subí de nuevo a mi cuarto, Alice todavía no se movía de ahí pero ahora traía puesta una de mis camisas limpias que tenia en el ropero, al verla de esa manera sonreí ya que me encargaría de a partir de ahora solamente eso usara.

-El desayuno- deje la bandeja sobre la mesa- Espero que sea de tu agrado

-Se ve bien- tomo una salchicha y se la metió a la boca- Nunca dejo que nadie me cocine más que Sonia.

-Pobre mujer y creo que también hasta la limpieza hace.

-¡Que pobre ni que ocho cuartos!- se metió otro trozo de fruta- Ella asi lo quiere, ya le dije que le puedo contratar un ayudante pero se niega aunque le comente que su sueldo seria siendo el mismo, ella solita se mata por que quiere.- esta vez tomo el tenedor y se llevo un trozo de huevo y jamón- Esto esta rico, no sabía que tuvieras dotes de cocina.

-Bueno ultimadamente me eh tenido que cocinar yo solo.

-¿Tan mal van las cosas?- me pregunto sabía que hablábamos de María y me sorprendió que no tuviera rastros de arrepentimiento, no es que yo lo estuviera pero pensé que se sentiría de esa manera por que aunque estuviera "libre" por tres días mas aun seguía casado

-Si, lo que tenemos ya no tiene futuro- dije con sinceridad- Es por eso que lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz.

-¡Y más te vale que sea asi Jasper Whitlock!- me señalo con el tenedor- Por que no me vas a dejar de nuevo ¿oíste?

-Perfectamente mi hermosa dama.- me acerque y la bese de nuevo- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- ella alzo una ceja y me dio una mirada coqueta- Fuera de la cama- añadí

-¡Demonios! – se quejo- No se, ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Pues sabes que no soy mucho de salir pero me gustaría visitar un poco la cuidad.

-Bien- tomo la servilleta y se levanto- Iré a cambiarme, te veo en un rato

-Ok

Termine mi parte del desayuno, que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que Alice se había comido mas de la mitad. Tome la toalla y me di un ligero baño para quitar los restos de nuestro lindo despertar, tome del closet algo cómodo unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga, me puse desodorante y colonia, una miradita en el espejo y listo.

No me veía mal, me mire con mas detalle al espejo pero no notaba algo fuera de lugar. Creo que a mis 27 años no estaba tan mal.

-¿Mirando imperfecciones?- quite la vista del espejo para posarla en mi Alice que estaba en el marco de la puerta recargada, se veía bien con ese sencillo juego de jeans, tenis casuales y una playera de manga corta- Por que yo no te veo ninguna.

-Solo reviso la mercancía, debo de verme bien si quiero salir con una chica hermosa como usted.

-Me halaga señor Jasper- me dio un beso en los labios- Pero es hora de irnos si queremos recorrer mucho lugar.- y era cierto, en mi reloj marcaban la 1:30 pm. Vaya si que habíamos estado mucho tiempo en la cama.

-Estoy pensando detalladamente si de verdad quiero salir- dije mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba.

-¡Eso no señor! Usted quería salir y se amuela.

Aun tomados de la mano bajamos hacia la cocina, Sonia nos vio y nos regalo una sonrisa la cual le respondí.

-Espera quiero tomar un vaso de agua

-Te espero en la sala- asintió antes de perderse por el pasillo, entonces la puerta sonó varias veces mire hacia la dirección y vi que Sonia ya venia pero traía un canasto de ropa y le hice una seña de que yo abría ella me dio un "gracias" silencioso antes de regresar por donde había venido, que mujer tan terca por que no aceptaba ayuda.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver la persona frente a mí, que solo al verme se lanzo a mis brazos.

-¡María!- dije sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh Jasper! Que bueno que te encontré.- mire hacia atrás y por suerte Alice todavía no venia, tenia que sacar a María de aquí ella y yo debíamos hablar.

-Se supone que te vería hasta dentro de 3 días.

-Lo se, lo se pero ya no podía mas amor- se separo de mí, sus ojos tenían un leve signo de arrepentimiento- Esto fue un error jamás te debí proponer esto, nunca estaré con alguien que no seas tu.

-Pero fue tu idea María- dije molesto ahora era demasiado tarde- Tu fuiste la que me propusiste que nos acostáramos con diferentes personas…

-Y sin importar que aun estuviéramos casados, ya se- termino por mi- Pero te dije que era solo para ver si no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro y yo ya me demostré que no habrá nadie mas que tu.

-María…- comencé pero igual que hace tantos años, la misma voz me interrumpió

-Que buena idea María- había olvidado totalmente en casa de quien estaba

-¿Alice?- pregunto ella- No sabía que Jasper hubiera venido aquí

-Le hice el favor de darle alojo en sus "vacaciones"- hizo la comilla con sus dedos- Pero cuéntame, era idea tuya es excelente quizás y algún día yo también cuando me case y quiera acostarme con cualquiera de la diga a mi esposo.

-¿Estas casada?- pregunto

-Aun no, pero como están los matrimonios y las promesas hoy en día creo que nunca lo hare.- me dio un rápido vistazo- Creo que has venido para arreglar las cosas con tu marido asi que los dejo solos, están en su casa.

Nos paso de largo a los dos caminando demasiado rápido para mi gusto, sabía lo que quería; era huir y estar sola, pero esta vez no la dejaría, mire a María y supe lo que tenia que hacer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Ash! ¡Inche María! Apenas estos dos se están reconciliando- vaya reconciliación xD- y llega esta y les arruina el día, espero que esta vez Jasper la mueva y rápido antes de que se le escape la mujer de nuevo. Bueno como saben este es un minific asi que ya estamos en la recta final nenorras **

**¿Reviews? **

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia que salió de mi cabecita.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**No puedo creer que ya casi termina, bueno no me queda de otra mas que dejarlas leer… ojala y Jasper explique bien todo… no interrumpo mas… les dejo el capi…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Un Matrimonio Libre-_**

**-5-**

María me miraba detalladamente, se notaba a leguas que estaba confundida. Le hice una seña con la cabeza para que entráramos a la casa, ella me hizo caso y se quedo mirando alrededor, seguramente impresionada por lo grande del "hogar" de Alice.

-¡Que hermosa casa! Se ve que le ha ido muy bien- dejo de estudiar la casa para mirarme- Lo que no entiendo es por que viniste aquí y no a un hotel.

-Ella se ofreció a darme alojo, por cierto ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Llame a la aerolínea y me dijeron que tomaste un vuelo para acá y encontrarte no fue difícil, llame a Alice y le pregunte si no le habías dicho en que hotel estabas pero me dijo que no le habías dicho que ibas de viaje pero que si estabas en Nueva York solo habría un lugar donde pudieses estar y me dio esta dirección- me dijo- Por que de verdad necesitaba encontrarte y pedirte perdón.

-María creo que tu yo debemos hablar

-Pero no tenemos mas que hablar, me equivoque y lo siento- se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos de Alice- Fui una estúpida cuando te propuse eso, es que estaba tan cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo en la casa, tu siempre en el trabajo o cuidando la cosecha o el viñedo y las pocas veces que nos veíamos solo eran unos minutos y solamente era para darnos las buenas noches.

Podía entender un poco su sentir, era verdad ultimadamente no había sido muy atento con ella y la dejaba sola mucho tiempo, pero aunque me sentía mal por se un pésimo esposo mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

-De verdad me siento mal por eso, creo que debí ser más comprensible.

-Quizás también era yo la del problema, pues en lugar de encararte como debería lo mejor que sabía hacer era huir, fue por eso que te propuse esa tontería- me miro a los ojos- Te pido perdón por eso Jasper, te prometo que tratare de ser menos molesta y comprenderé mas que tu trabajo es importante, tampoco te exigiré mas de lo que me puedes dar.

-Sobre eso María- me rasque la nuca nervioso- Yo… jamás te podre dar lo que quieres.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?- pregunto confundida

-Por que eso seria engañarme a mi mismo y no podría hacerte eso, fingir que te amo cuando no es verdad- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Todos estos años nuestro matrimonio solo fue una forma de no vivir en la soledad, pues desde que murió nuestro hijo esa felicidad se acabo, aunque nunca supe si de verdad la hubo- ahora ella lloraba pero en silencio- Casarnos fue un error y lo sabes.

-Pensé… que me… querías-decía entre el llanto.

-Y te quiero, pero no como esperas que lo haga.

-¿Hay alguien más?-pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsa.

-Si, siempre lo hubo- le tome la mano- Te quiero mucho María, pero aquella persona la deje ir una vez y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, además tu también mereces alguien que te ame y ser feliz por que te apostaría que conmigo nunca lo será por mas miles de dólares que te de.

Ella comenzó a reir y pude respirar tranquilo, lo peor ya había pasado.

-Creo que Alice es muy afortunada- dijo despues de un rato de silencio- Espero que no sea tan tonta y esta vez luche por ti.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Siempre lo supe Jasper, pero me negué a aceptarlo- me sonrió pero una sonrisa triste- Aquella vez hace 5 años, cuando la vi pensé en dejarte ir, por que note en su cara el dolor que le provocaba vernos a ambos y saber que yo estaba embarazada, pero mi parte egoísta me gano y además te necesitaba, también por eso te pido perdón.

-Eso es pasado.

-Pero hoy- siguió- La volví a ver Jasper y de inmediato supe la verdad, pero de nuevo me engañar a mi misma y de igual manera como hace años vi la misma mirada en su rostro Jasper, pero tenía que intentarlo de nuevo… pero siempre supe que ya era tarde- tomo mis manos- Ahora no puedo ser egoísta ya no, te dejo libre Jasper y espero que esta vez hagas lo correcto.

Me soltó mis manos y se levanto, yo la seguí hacia la puerta, de verdad admiraba mucho a esta mujer dejarme el camino libre para que yo pudiera estar con Alice no muchas lo hacían, de hecho pensé que tendría que pelear mas con ella para que me pudiera dar el divorcio.

-Muchas gracias María- le di un abrazo- Espero que de verdad encuentres a ese alguien.

-Posiblemente ya lo haya encontrado- me separe de ella y la vi confundido- Hace tiempo conocía a alguien se llama Benito, el comenzó a pedirme que saliera con el pero le dije que era casada y desistió, solo somos amigos aunque es muy agradable y quizás esta vez le de su oportunidad.

-Te la mereces y dile a ese Benito que te trate bien si no se las vera conmigo.

-Cuento con ello- me volvió abrazar- Hasta luego Jasper, espero que las cosas entre Alice y tu re arreglen.

-Yo también- le di un beso en la frente, me volvió a sonreír y se marcho.

Ahora que era libre, tenia que esperar que Alice regresara, pero conociéndola como es no me querrá escuchar y si quería que lo hiciera tendría que acorralarla en este lugar, pues si la conozco como la conozco ella pensara que yo me fui con María.

Que tontita puede ser esta mujer.

.

.

Ya todo estaba preparado, la casa estaba totalmente a obscuras, le había pedido a Sonia que me dejara la casa sola por esta noche, le di dinero para que se fuera a un hotel. Al principio se negó por que no quería dejar a Alice sola por eso tuve que explicarle toda la situación se notaba a leguas que la señora estaba muy encariñada con Alice porque me gane un buen cucharadaso en la cabeza por haberla hecho sufrir, asi que si me costo un poco convencerla de que de verdad la amaba y quería hacer las cosas bien.

Dieron las 8:00 de la noche cuando la puerta se abrió, me puse nervioso cuando Alice prendió la luz y llamaba a Sonia, pero al verme ahí sentado su rostro paso de cansancio a enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras colgaba su abrigo, que por cierto era nuevo por que cuando salió no lo tenia.- Pensé que te habías ido con tu esposa.

-Estoy aquí por que necesito que me escuches.

-Ya se lo suficiente

-No, no lo sabes.

-Claro que lo se, había escuchado eso del matrimonio libre: acostarse con otros pero legalmente están casados, lo se

-Yo no hablaba de eso

-¿Entonces?- me miro por primera vez y note que sus ojos estaban rojos, me sentí como una basura por haberla hecho llorar- ¿Qué? ¿Esta embarazada de nuevo? Si es asi, felicidades… y no, no seré su madrina.- siguió de largo hacia su habitación pero fui más rápido y la acorrale entre mis brazos- ¡Suéltame! ¡Sonia!

-Ella no esta, le pedí que me dejara solo en la casa

-¿Qué?- su desconcierto me dio gracia.

-Y además tu no tendrás ninguna relación con un bebé al menos que sea nuestro.

-Deja de decir tonterías y vete.- comenzó a forcejear, pero para su mala suerte yo era mas alto y mas fuerte que ella.

-Ya te dije que no Mary Alice, asi que deja de moverte que no te voy a soltar- ella dejo de hacerlo- Bien, ahora… si hubieras esperado en lugar de huir te habrías enterado de que ya no estoy casado.

-Aja- uso el sarcasmo

-Alice… te dije que anularía mi matrimonio y eso hice.

-No te creo

-Entonces escondí a María en el closet- ahora fue mi turno de usar el sarcasmo

-De ti espero cualquier cosa- aun estaba entre mis brazos asi que logre voltearla y encararla.

-¿Por qué eres tan terca? Entiende que te amo y ya nadie me va a separar de ti.

-Soy terca por el mismo motivo que tu me mientes- contesto- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de su acuerdo?

-Por que no tenia caso decírtelo, por que cuando lo acepte en ningún momento pensé en llevarlo a cabo es por eso que decidi tomarme unas vacaciones e inmediatamente pensé en ti para verte.

-¿Y por que te acostaste conmigo? ¡Ah!

-Bueno amor eso es fácil, primero por que tu me sedujiste- le di un beso en la nariz- Y segundo por que te amo- ahora la bese en la boca pero no me respondió.

-¿Y se supone que debo creerte?

-No tienes de otra sino estaremos en esta posición por mucho tiempo- alargue la palabra mucho- Aunque no me molesta tenerte entre mis brazos.

Ella no me dijo nada por un rato, al contrario se estaba moviendo desesperadamente entre mis brazos yo no dejaba de sonreír al parecer eso la irritaba más, hasta comenzó a darse de topes en la cabeza con mi pecho realmente era muy cómica.

-¿Y bien?- dije despues de unos 20 minutos

-Esta bien supongo que te creo- contesto de mala gana

-Nada de eso, yo no quiero un supongo sino un "si" o un "no"

-¡Jasper!- me dio otro golpe en el pecho- Estoy cansada y tengo hambre… ¡y ya me canse de estar en esta posición! – se quejo como niña pequeña pataleando.

-Sabes cuales son las palabras mágicas para que te suelte.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo de acuerdo… te creo ¿feliz? Ahora suéltame.- forcejeo de nuevo, pero no la solté- ¿Qué?

-Te falta algo

-¡Jasper!

-Tu lo sabes pequeña- le dije mientras la besaba de nuevo, esta vez si me respondió lo que me daba esperanzas

-Te amo- dijo en un susurro bastante bajo

-¿Qué? No te escuche

-¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO!- grito- ¡Ahora suéltame!

-Esta bien- ella respiro tranquila- Pero dame un besito

Me agache para que nuestros labios se tocaran, de nuevo me respondió el beso pero esta vez la bese con mas intensidad, poco a poco fui aflojando mis brazos para tomar su cintura y atraerla mas a mi, Alice por otro lado subió sus manos para enredarlas alrededor de mi cuello atrojándome a ella. Delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiéndole más acceso ella acepto gustosa abriendo su boca, entrelace mi lengua con la suya que juntas danzaban como si fuera una, me permití degustas su maravilloso sabor, los gemido de Alice se escuchaban por toda la casa, me alegraba haberle pedido a Sonia que se fuera me daría vergüenza que estuviera escuchando esto, la falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos pero aun asi no despegue mi vista de Alice.

-Te amo Alice, eso nunca lo dudes- esta vez dije dejando las bromas aun lado- Hace 5 años te deje ir por no ser valiente e ir tras de ti, ahora no pienso cometer ese mismo error.

-¿De verdad Jasper?- vi miedo en sus ojos y lo entendía

-Te hice una promesa y la cumpliré, nadie ¿me escuchase? Nadie me va a volver a separar de ti nunca.

-Yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti- recargo su cabeza en mi pecho- No sabes lo que sufrí hace tiempo; aquel día iba a tu departamento para confesarte lo mucho que te amaba y que aquella noche fue la mejor de mi vida pero me encontré con la noticia de que María estaba embarazada de ti, no pude soportar el dolor y hui de ti, acepte el trabajo aquí pero aun conservaba esa esperanza, te espere… espere a que supieras donde me encontraba y vinieras por mi, pero luego me entere que te casaste con ella, eso me destruyo Jasper… me dije a mi misma que no amaría a nadie, es por eso que le pagaba a hombres para acostarse conmigo.- me decía sin mirarme aun- De alguna manera quería sentirme amada por ti, por que cada vez que estaba con un hombre siempre pensaba en ti e imaginaba que eras tu quien estaba conmigo, muchas veces llegue a llamar aquellos hombres por tu nombre.

-Alice…

-Y luego- me interrumpió- Cuando me llamaste aquel día, sentí que la vida regresaba a mi pero me recordaste que estabas casado con ella y me dije que no me dejaría engañar de nuevo, pero al verte en el aeropuerto te desee como la primera vez pero no podía caer de nuevo… por eso le pague a un hombre para que me quitara ese deseo por ti, luego abres esa puerta cuando te pedí que no salieras y despues de echar a ese hombre… No podía más Jasper, fue por eso que me entregue a ti de nuevo, no me importo el daño que me hiciste ni que fueras casado yo solo quería ser tuya de nuevo aunque despues me dejaras para irte con ella.

Escuche cada una de las palabras de Alice, sintiéndome como un monstro por todo el daño que le cause y por la manera que la hice sentir. Entregándose a otros hombres solamente para sentirse amada cuando yo la lastime.

-Me entregue a ti de nuevo- hablo otra vez- Y no solo una si no dos veces, creí que de verdad me amabas y la dejarías para estar conmigo, de verdad lo creí, pero de nuevo la misma escena de hace 5 años… ella diciendo que te amaba y que era propuesta era un error, pensé que otra vez estabas jugando conmigo por eso volví a irme necesitaba pensar las cosas, por que aun despues de todos estos años te seguía amando como la primera vez.- me dio un beso en mi pecho donde se encontraba mi corazón- No pensaba llegar a la casa, pero regrese por que tenia esa esperanza de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra, cuando encendí la luz y vi ahí sentado mi corazón asi como comenzó a latir de la emoción se detuvo pues no sabia las razones por las que me esperaste y por eso reaccione como lo hice.

-¡Oh Alice! Perdóname- la apreté mas contra mi, sentía que la partiría de dos pero quería sentirla cerca- Nunca me imagine el daño que te hice, fui tan estúpido y ciego para pensar que no me amabas, que te habías ido por que no querías verme para no darme esperanzas… si yo hubiese sabido la verdad, no hubiera dudado en venir por ti, es mi culpa Alice… todo es mi maldita culpa.

-Jasper- susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano- Ya no quiero pensar en eso, quiero dejar el pasado donde se debe de quedar solo quiero vivir el presente y el futuro contigo.

-Y eso haremos amor- la bese varias veces- Tu y yo, siempre estaremos juntos.

-No pido nada mas- volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos- Te amo Jazz

-Yo también, mi Allie

La volví a besar demostrándole todo lo que la amaba. Me prometí en ese momento que nunca más le volvería a fallar de ninguna manera, desde ahora me concentraría en hacer feliz a Alice y comenzar todo el tiempo que la hice sufrir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ahora saben como se sintió Alice por todo lo sucedido y también por que la picarona se pagaba sus buenos gigolós xD pero siempre con Jazz en su mente jeje… ¿Quién no?... Como les decía desde un principio esta historia es solo un mini-fic asi que el próximo capi es el final.**

**Que tengan bonita mañana, tarde o noche… depende a que hora lean xD**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia que salió de mi cabecita.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Oh este es el ultimo capitulo, no me queda mas que decir que lo disfruten mucho… bueno nos leemos abajo. De verdad agradezco que les haya gustado la historia... pero un especial agradecimiento a:**

**Eli92**oOo**Ash**oOo**Romy92 **oOo**Twiandre **oOo**Christina Becker **oOo**Alice Maggio - Whitlock** oOo**ALI-LU CULLEN** oOo**Ane**oOo**Karly's-De**-BlackoOo**Aylin** **Covarrubias**oOo**caaam**oOo**Shiru92**oOo**keytani**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Un Matrimonio Libre-_**

**-6-**

_1 año despues_

Sentía un leve movimiento, sentía como estuviera en el mar en un barco y las estuvieran meciéndome, entonces aquel movimiento se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que la molestia me hizo despertar.

-¡Jazz amor!- la voz de un ángel me llamaba de manera muy cariñosa- ¡Despierta!- reconocí esa voz, era la voz de mi ángel personal… Alice.

-Un poquito más- me tape por completo con las sabanas.

-¡Ah no! quizás sea tu cumpleaños pero te vas a levantar, nuestros amigos no tardaran en llegar.

-Pues que se esperen- conteste aun bajo las sabanas- Como dices tu es mi cumpleaños y yo duermo hasta la hora que quiera

De repente un brusco movimiento hizo que de manera mágica terminara con el trasero, literalmente, en el suelo.

-¡Auch!- me queje- ¿Quién fue?

-Hola amigo- levante la vista, solo para encontrarme al tarado de Emmett frente a mí saludándome, ahora entiendo quien había sido el que me tiro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me levante con un ligero, pero molesto, dolor en mis posaderas.

-Por que yo se lo pedí- intervino Alice- No te levantabas y por suerte Emmett y Rose llegaron, asi que le pedí de favor a mi amiguis que te levantara, pero creo que lo entendió demasiado literal.- le dio una mala mirada, el solo se encogió de hombros antes de salir de la habitación.- Ahora báñate y cámbiate, que los demás no han de tardar y no te pueden ver todo fodongo- me dio un casto beso- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños amor- me felicito mientras salía de la habitación danzando.

Yo me quede mirando por donde se fue mi esposa y sonreí, no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que Alice yo estamos juntos. Recuerdo cuando nos casamos, fue solo como un mes despues de que María y yo por fin firmamos los papeles del divorcio, llegue a casa con los documentos y con un anillo de compromiso para Alice, otro par de meses despues nos casamos en una pequeña ceremonia donde solo estaban nuestros familiares y amigos. A pesar de que yo quería una mejor boda para Alice ella se negó, diciendo simplemente que no importaba si nos casábamos en las Vegas lo importante es que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Tiempo despues me mude con ella a Nueva York, pues en mi hogar ya nada me retenía los viñedos estaban a cargo de mi padre, ahora ambos vivíamos en su penhouse aunque yo quería comprar una mejor casa pero por ahora era suficiente para los dos, quizás en unos años cuando decidamos tener familia la compremos.

Estuve listo en poco tiempo y baje para encontrarme con mi esposa y amigos, note que Edward y Bella ya estaban ahí.

-Hola a todos

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron a coro

-Gracias, pero no era necesario- me rasque la nuca apenado

-¡Como de que no amigo!- Edward me dio un abrazo- Tu regalo esta en el refrigerador

-¡Una botella de champaña!- dije emocionado

-Nop, es un pastel que te hizo mi esposa…

-¡Muchas gracias Bella! Tú si me quieres

-¡Oye nosotros también te queremos!- dijo Emmett fingiendo estar molesto- Pero tu regalo ya se lo dio Rose a Alice

Me quede mirándolo confundido, pero no le quise dar mas vueltas al tema. Sonia llego con el desayuno, todos pasamos a la cocina y desayunamos entre muchas platicas, al parecer Rose y Emmett estaban planeando pronto tener hijos, Bella y Edward por su parte aun quería esperar un poco mas pues ella al trabajar de chef en el restaurante no contaba con mucho tiempo y en un futuro quizás.

Yo en verdad deseaba tener hijos con Alice, pero creo que aun es pronto. A decir verdad no se por que salió el tema.

Por ahí de las 7:00 los chicos se fueron pues al día siguiente tenían que salir temprano para no llegar tan tarde a sus casas, prometimos visitarlos la próxima vez pues el cumpleaños que seguía era el de Emmett.

Me deje caer en la cama, no se por que me sentía cansado, Alice había entrado al baño para ponerse algo mas cómodo. Sentía que los ojos se me cerraron cuando la puerta se abrió y un glorioso ángel vestido con lencería negra iba saliendo, mi boca se abrió por lo hermosa que se veía.

-¿Te gusta?- se recargo en el marco de la puerta- Este es el regalo de Rosalie para ti.

-Debo darle las gracias de verdad.- me levante- ¡Estas hermosísima!

Se acerco a mí, y yo la recibí gustoso con un beso que al principio fue lento, por a poco ella comenzó a hacerlo más profundo, nos besamos con esa profundidad hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Te amo Jasper

-Yo también- me volvió a besar de la misma manera tan pasional, que estaba comenzando a sentí estragos en mis pantalones

Entonces de pronto me llego una oleada de calor en mi cuerpo… la deseaba… la deseaba mas que el aire para respiraba no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara siempre la deseare como la primera vez, lo que ella sentía lo mismo por que comenzó acariciar mis brazos, para luego pasar a mi abdomen, logrando que cierta parte de mi anatomía empezara a cobrar más vida, comenzó acariciar mi pecho e iba bajando poco a poco.

-Alice- dije entre jadeos- No hagas eso…- me estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto mientras seguía con sus caricias

-Tu sabes…

-¿Esto?- pregunto mientras acariciaba el bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones, solté un gemido ante su tacto- ¿Te gusta?

-Sabes que si…

-¿Quieres mas?

-Alice, si empiezas sabes que no podre detenerme

-Y quien dice que lo hagas- me dijo con voz seductora, me encantaba cuando se ponía de esa manera hacia que me excitara más y mas- Quiero que me hagas el amor Jasper.

-¡Oh Alice!

-Hazme tuya

-Mía- dije antes de comenzar a besarla con fiereza, ella se dejo llevar desde el primer momento, aun recuerdo sus caricias que eran provocativas y a la vez tan inocentes

Nuestras ropas no tardaron en desaparecer, estar desnudo sobre ella había sido la cosa mas hermosa que había experimentado, bese sus pechos deleitándome con el sabor de sus pezones que se encontraban endurecidos por su presente estado, mientras ella me acariciaba mi abdomen y brazos, quien diría que esas simples caricias serian suficientes para hacerme perder el control.

Después de estar besando el sabroso néctar de sus pechos seguí bajando hasta bajar poco a poco hacia su estomago y vientre, hasta llegar a cierta parte de su cuerpo que me llamaba, le acaricie suavemente encima de su monte hasta poco a poco introducir mi dedo…

-¡Ah!- gimió

-¿Te gusta nena?- mi voz sonaba ronca por la excitación

-Jasper- se retorcía por mis caricias, eso hacia que me pusiera mas duro.

-¿Quieres que pare?- pregunte mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella

-No…

Seguí bombeando hasta que introducir otro de mis dedos ella gemía con cada roce, eso hacia que mi pene se endureciera mas y mas a causa de esa hermoso sonido, era una sensación dolorosamente deliciosa, seguí con mi trabajo hasta que sentí que sus paredes se cerraban contra mis dedos, lo saque lentamente y probé el delicioso jugo que salía de ella

-Sabroso

-Te necesito…- gimió- Te necesito dentro de mí

-¿Estas segura amor?- le pregunte mientras seguía con mis caricias- ¿Quieres más?

-Nunca lo estado mas en mi vida- me posicione entre sus piernas y poco a poco fui entrando en ella, me moví lentamente para provocarla, me gustaba por que de esa manera ella comenzaba a moverse.

Un momento después levanto sus caderas en señal de que quería que me moviera mas rápido y fue lo que hice, la embestí lentamente para que se fuera acoplando a mi, hasta que sentí que movía sus caderas mas y mas lo que me decía que quería que aumentara la velocidad y eso hice, comencé a moverme de manera mas rápida…

-¡Más Jasper, más fuerte!

-A tus órdenes- dije mientras embestía más y más fuerte, cuando sentí que sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mi miembro, seguí un poco mas hasta que me libere en ella, teniendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, aun unidos me acosté un lado de ella-Eso ah sido…

-Maravilloso- completo por mí con una sonrisa- Me siento completa de nuevo

-Te amo Alice- la ataje hacia mí

-Yo también Jasper, con toda mi alma- me rodeo con sus brazos- ¡No te vayas a dormir!

-¿Qué?- me desperté por lo fuerte de su voz- ¿Por qué?

Ella se levanto, me quede apreciando su hermoso trasero ella me atrapo mirándola y me guiño un ojo antes de agacharse debajo de la cama, me quede esperando a que sacara lo que estaba buscando. Entonces saco un pequeño paquete de color azul con un moño rojo, regreso a la cama y me lo extendió.

-Toma- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es?- pregunte mientras lo tomaba

-Es tu refalo de cumpleaños tonto

Le sonreí mientras le quitaba la envoltura a la caja, que no tenia ninguna imagen o algo para que me diera un indicio de que era, fruncí el seño mientras abría la caja, ahí extendido en un pequeño colchoncillo había un tipo de aparato, lo tome confundido y comencé a observarlo mejor si no me equivocaba se parecía mucho a…

-¡Oh por dios!- le mostré a Alice la prueba de embarazo- Alice dime que es verdad.

-Si, hace un par de días amanecí mal por que vomite todo… tu habías ido a una cita de negocios por eso no te diste cuenta, se me hizo muy raro y por casualidad vi el calendario y note que llevaba algunas semanas de retraso- me dijo sonriendo- No pensé que fuera cierto, fui a la farmacia a comprar un prueba y salió positiva, pero esas cosas no son confiables y ayer fui a un laboratorio para confirmarlo… y como no te podía envolver los papeles… ¡te envolví la prueba!

-¡Es maravilloso Alice!- me agache para que mi cara quedara frente a su vientre- Hola bebé, soy tu papi… no puedo esperar para verte, por cierto, ¿Cuánto tienes?

-El doctor dijo que alrededor de 3 meses

-Y no me di cuenta- me di un golpe en la cabeza, si me ponía a verla bien su vientre se veía algo abultado- ¡Que emoción!

La volví atraer hacia mí y comencé a besarla,

-Te amo Alice, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-Tu también Jasper

Esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor, ahora lo hice con mas cuidado por que teníamos a una personita a quien cuidar. Alice quedo rendida en brazos, ahora entendía por que, su cuerpo ahora estaba albergando a nuestro bebé y eso la dejaba exhausta, mire a mi esposa y recordé todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a donde estamos ahora.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, no me arrepentía de haber aceptado esa propuesta me permitió volver con la persona que de verdad amaba y junto a nuestro bebé seriamos felices por lo que restaba de nuestras vidas.

**Fin **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Al fin se acabo, de verdad quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review… de verdad se los agradezco, bueno no tengo nada mas que decir, que las que son fans de Alice y Jasper tengo otra historia protagonizada por esta parejita... solo imaginense a una Alice muy diferente a la que conocemos y amamos...mmmm... ¿una asesina? **

**Me falta muy poco para terminarla, asi que esperenla...**

**No me despido**

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


End file.
